


and where are you going?

by MondoMedia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, For Kay!!!!!!!!!, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoMedia/pseuds/MondoMedia
Summary: Repression is a hell of a force. Team SRDK is left to pick up the pieces.A continuation of my friend Kay’s drabble about Rho remembering...some unsavory events from his past.





	and where are you going?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run 'til you feel your lungs bleeding.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457002) by [Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees/pseuds/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees). 



> Kay. You made me cry like a little bitch

Rhodes was always the talkative one, but at the moment, he hadn’t spoken in three days. It was Monday; the sun was shining through the large window of Team SRDK’s dorm, and perhaps, in a situation such as this, the angle of which the sun didn’t shine on his corner, fit like a glove. He didn’t move, just continued staring at the wall and the framing of his bulletin board. Meanwhile, the rest of his team bustled around their shared living space, washing their faces and buttoning their uniforms, clearly in a rush due to the fact that all four of them had slept right through breakfast. 

Di raised an eyebrow at Rho’s unmoving form and strode over, huffing as he leaned against the wall, glancing at his teammate. “Ey, Rhodey, you too tired to even get up for class today?” he said, a hint of taunting in his voice. Contrary to past experience, though, Rho did not even grace him with even a sign that he’d heard the man. Di groaned. “You’re no fun.” He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before making his way over to Kimber and Scarlett, who by this point stood by the door, waiting for Di. Kimber frowned, looking at Rho, then Di, then back at Rho again. 

“So,” he started, “Is...Rho coming to class today?” Di gave his partner a simple shrug in response, unwrapping a lollipop. 

“Guess not.” 

Scarlett narrowed his eyes at his team, then turned. “Follow me,” he stated matter-of-factly, not even waiting for them to keep pace before striding down the hall. Kimber and Di exchanged a glance before closing the door behind them, running to catch up with him. 

-

Di raised an eyebrow as they neared their location. “Hold up,” he said a bit too loudly, prompting Kimber and Scarlett to come to a halt, blinking at him. Di looked suspicious. “We’re going to  _ Goodwitch? _ ” Scarlett nodded without another word, seeming to not be in the mood to answer any of his teammate’s quips at the moment. He silenced, standing near his own partner as Scarlett knocked. 

“Come in,” Glynda’s voice called, brisk as usual, from the inside. Scarlett took a breath and turned the knob, walking inside, the rest of his team following suit. Glynda raised an eyebrow, pushing up her glasses and glancing over the three. “I’m assuming you’re here to discuss Mr. Castor’s little mishap on Friday during the workout session?” Scarlett nodded once more at the question. 

“Not quite a ‘mishap’,” Di muttered under his breath. Kimber jabbed him with his elbow and stepped forward. 

“We came here to ask you for, ah, for a  _ favor _ ,” he began, wringing his tie in nervousness. 

Glynda leaned forwards, placing her chin on her propped-up hands. “Continue.” 

“Well…” Kimber let out a sigh. “Rho...he didn’t stop moving or run away from the coach to piss him off, or out of rebellion, or, well,  _ anything _ .”

“So not anything normal for him.”

Kimber ignored her comment. “I- _ We _ -none of us know what prompted him, but from what Rho was like when we found him, it couldn’t have been anything good—Professor, please understand, whatever triggered Rho to have a panic attack was severe. I don’t have an answer as to  _ what _ it was, but...We’re here to ask you if you can at least give him a  _ break.  _ He hasn’t gotten out of bed, and I don’t…” He sucked in a breath. “...I don’t think anything you say can move him this time.”

As Kimber finished and shut his mouth, he turned for clarification that what he said sufficed, only to be met with Scarlett’s emotionless look and Di doing a dramatic hand-over-mouth motion. He sighed, turning back to Glynda. She was eerily quiet, peering at them through her spectacles, deep in thought. 

Then, finally, she stood. “Team SRDK,” she breathed. “This is a  _ lot _ to take in. And you know that I cannot simply let him go without anything. So I will make you a deal. Mr. Castor can stay in for a fortnight, less if he is fine with that. But he will  _ have _ to keep up with work. And one of you should probably be there for at least part of this week.” There was a hint of a smile on her face. “The four of us all know how...reckless he can be.” Scarlett blinked, then bowed. 

“Thank you, Professor Goodwitch. We will be off.” 

“Don’t skip class.” 

-

Velvet glanced up as SRDK entered the cafeteria for lunch, careful not to say anything until they made their way over to the tables. At this notion, Velvet grinned widely, spotting Kimber and ecstatically waving to him. Kimber stares as he too saw her, giving a small wave. The three sat down adjacent to CFVY, quieter than usual. While Coco opened her mouth to greet them, Yatsuhashi narrowed his eyes, his semblance reaching out. 

Something was  _ definitely  _ wrong. 

Coco, however, was none the wiser. “Hah! Nice of SRDK to  _ finally _ show up,” she cheered, scanning them. “Where’s Rho? Did he go out to break something?”

Silence. 

Di spoke up. “Unavailable. Rhodey...well...he’s...Kimber. Kimber, you explain. You’re smart.”

Kimber gave him yet another whack on the arm. “He’s not feeling well. It’s...not for me to explain.”

Fox raised an eyebrow. “Is this about him running off during practice? Did he tell you anything?” 

Scarlett was quiet for a moment. Then he uttered one word. “Her.” 

  
  



End file.
